Patience
by Evermoredeath
Summary: Damn! She was hot. Wait... Did I just think that! Me! Kai Hiwatari! Since when did I start mentally talking to myself? She looked up at my face, her lips lifted into a perfectly seductive smile. No it was probably more of a hopeful smile but damn my brain! "Leave," I said quietly. NO! NO! OH! I WISH TO WORSHIP YOU AND STALK YOU EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE! My messed up brain screamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Patience**

**Silent and dealing with their tormented fates. Patient and on the edge of breaking, their fates intertwine.. Will Mariam ever trust Kai? Will Kai ever care? **

**A/N: My first beyblade fanfic. Hope you enjoy and if it's worth continuing review! Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

He sighed and put his head against the window, hoping to relax his aching head. The expensive looking car belonged to him, the chauffeur driving the car also belonged to him, however, at this moment the people in his team were treating it as if they owned it. The young blonde haired boy was trying to put mustard in his orange juice and every time the car jolted the juice not only spilled on the innocent boy but also on the vinyl car seats. Tyson and Ray were having a messed up karaoke competition and Kenny was recording it. This was great, he thought, gritting his teeth in agitation. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and closed his aching eyes. All of them were nineteen year old but everyone-excluding himself- acted like five year old children. Though there was the black haired Chinese boy, former leader of the white tigers, who was a bit more mature than the rest. He felt a bit of respect towards him but then again Ray was far too involved with the rest of the team to be someone who he could actually properly respect as a comrade. Again, Kai only had limited respect. How had I gotten myself trapped in this mess? he thought, his head thumping with pain. He was trying his best to block out the background noise but Tyson's voice was too loud to just stay at that level.

"I mean as the world champion I have no problem with the ladies but it is cool to see that I managed to grab the hottest one out there," the loud mouth bragged. He was talking about his fiance, Hilary and it seemed to Kai only Kenny was properly listening to him. The grey-haired teen ignored him while mentally trying to decipher how Hilary would be considered 'the hottest one out there.' He ran a hand through his now-grey hair and yawned, flinching a little as a spasm of pain shot through his head. He had no interest in trivial things such as women, not when there were more important things such as bey blad- No, that wasn't important anymore. It was only a children's game that was played by him using a children's toy. Even as he thought these things his hand slipped into his pocket and his hand tightened around the blue bey blade that he carried around with him. Why is it that this 'children's toy' was used in a plan to take over the world? His mind thought angrily, complicating and tangling his own thoughts. Because that man was psycho! He shot back angrily in his head. Suddenly the car lurched again and stopped. Kai let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, bracing himself to see the damage done to his car.

"We're here!" Tyson shouted happily, jumping out of the car. Max followed laughing and wiping mustard and juice from his face. They were all dressed in their best clothes. For Tyson that was Max's borrowed dress shirt and pants. The blue haired teen had gotten rid of his cap for this occasion and his hair was tied back as usual. Max was in a white suit with a tie practically strangling him. He quietly assessed them while Ray slid down from the front and looking at the mess at the back, shot Kai a apologetic glance. Ray's hair was in it's usual style and he was wearing a white shirt which was unbuttoned from the top and no tie. Over all he looked like the flirt he was. Kenny was also dressed in suit and he looked ridiculous. The computer geek noticed Kai looking at him and letting out a small squeal of fear scrambled out the car. Kai sighed and wondered why on earth he was here. It wasn't his favorite pastime in the world to be shoved into a suit and forced into his own car to attend Tyson's bachelor party. He opened the door and stood up, leaning a little against the car and getting used to his tired muscles. His head really did hurt. He looked at the sky, while his ex-team mates chattered happily. Today was not an extremely special day, not special enough that he be forced to leave his scarf behind and come partying with these idiots.

"Kai! Did you hear me! I booked an entire hall for us!" Tyson exclaimed happily, punching his fist into the air.

"Hnn," Kai said in his usual cool demeanor, pushing himself away from his sleek car. After three years Kai had grown just as the other bladers, though most change was to be seen in him than others, according to the fans. He was now nearly six feet tall and his two toned hair was now simply grey in its usual spikes. At the moment he was dressed in a black blazer with a white shirt underneath. His tie was hanging loose, he still had his trade-mark tattoos on his face. Looking up he could see most of the waitresses staring at him... Or Ray?

"Aww, Kai don't kill the mood! We're ordering your favorite!" Tyson shouted smiling. Kai nodded grudgingly, realizing he was hungry and straightened up. Max shot him a smile and he smirked back at the younger boy who looked like he was going to explode from energy and happiness. They entered the restaurant and Kai sighed. Kenny, Tyson and Max were acting like idiots and Kai ended up feeling mildly embarrassed at being seen with them. A waitress walked over to them and gestured for them to follow her. Max and Tyson bounced behind her while Ray guided Kenny to the bathroom. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath and exhaling. He followed the two idiots to the the table and put his elbow on the table and rested his cool hand against his burning eyes. _  
_

"Kai, you're quieter than usual... What's wrong?" Tyson asked looking concerned. Kai looked at him, his head throbbing. Was this idiot worth telling.

"Insomnia," Kai muttered, opening his eyes to look his rival in the eye.

"Stressed about something?" Max asked sounding worried.

"Nothing. Don't bore me with this talk," Kai said, hoping Max wouldn't worry. The only person he had a soft spot for. Apparently.

"Okay! So what steak are we getting?!" Max asked practically throwing the table in the air. Kai eyed the boy before sighing in a resigned sort of way.

"You don't even like steak though Max," Ray said walking towards the elegantly decorated table with Kenny bouncing behind him looking like an idiot.

"I love mustard!" Max said happily, his cheeks going red with the thought of the yellow sauce filling his mouth. Ray and Kenny eyed him nervously while Tyson burst out laughing like a idiot and patted Max on the back nearly pushing him out the chair. Kai heard the clack of the waitresses heels and then five menus for each teen were laid on the table. Kai picked up the menu quickly scanned the page for something of his standard to eat.  
Then the receding clack of the waitresses heels. Kai lifted his eyes from the menu card and looked at his ex team members. Max was intently staring at the menu, while Ray had closed his and was eyeing someone in the distance. Kenny was asking his laptop for advice while Tyson was drooling.

"Is something going on Kai?" Ray asked curiously. Kai's eyes shot from Tyson's tan face to Ray's pale one.

"Why do you ask?" he said trying to sound nonchalant, keeping his face impassive.  
Ray shrugged looking at Kai curiously. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his gaze to the table. If only Voltaire wasn't coming... If only that bastard had decided to stay where the hell he was... But no.  
He had to return to make his life a living hell. He had to make Kai his robot. He had to do what his grandfather said. He _had_ to.

"Are you ready to order?" a melodious voice asked, filling his hearing. He lifted his eyes from the table to look at a blue haired girl.

"Mariam?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Patience**

* * *

"Mariam?"

I could feel his mouth fall open as I averted my gaze towards the blue haired girl. Ray had indeed been right this was Mariam... I quickly closed my mouth and made my face impassive. Then I noticed how much she had changed. She had not only grown taller but she had also acquired some curves. Her usual long blue hair was around shoulder length and was tied into a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling around her face framing it. As my gaze passed over her face I realized to what extent she had changed. The face I had once thought too small was now a perfect length and her features were perfectly balanced out. Her lips were full and her nose wasn't too small or too big. Her usual piercing, bright green eyes were dull as if someone had stolen all the excitement and light from them. She really had changed and grown pretty. Max was quite lucky; I thought annoyed and averted my gaze from her face. Though her eyes were different... I pondered on that fact for a minute and then turned to look at my ex-team mates who were gawping at her like she was a advertisement or something.

"Um, your order please?" she asked uneasily, passing her gaze over all the figures at the table. Her eyes finally rested on me and her face went pale. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a dramatic gasp. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the situation and expected a normal 'Hello' or something; she was a former rival or something similar. It was only polite to greet people you knew, I guess she didn't have the sense of common courtesy or something, cause she did the complete opposite. She ran away. I sat there frozen. Maybe it was her reaction that made me do this but I jumped up, my chair falling behind me and took off running after her. It was childish, yes but exhilarating. Like the anticipation and excitement that goes through your body just before you launch your beyblade, childish yet amusing. I heard the 'Thud! Thud!' of shoes hitting the floor behind me and realized that the idiots had followed me. Great. I had back up. We continued this chase of tag for a while and Tyson and Max seemed to be getting tired. Kenny had already been left behind a long time ago. By now Tyson was screaming on the top of his lungs.

"God damn it, Mariam! Stop already! Stop!" he screamed.

"We just want to talk! Why are you scared?" Max huffed clutching his stomach and coughing, though he continued running.

"Mariam! C'mon wait up!" Ray was shouting looking like he wanted to jump her or something. That guy had no shame. I saw her turn a corner, her blue hair flying loose from its messy bun and followed her. After pushing past waiters I finally pushed through a door marked with an 'Employees only' sign and came face to face with Mariam. She saw me and started backing off. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, gritting my teeth.

"What are you doing Kai?!" she asked glaring at me. I looked at her my face blank but I was internally seething.

"I could say the same thing." That made her shut up. She looked at me up from down and snorted softly.

"Still the same emo sense of fashion," she said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes at her childish taunt and kept quiet. Where were Ray and Tyson? I thought annoyed. Now that I had caught her I realized I had no idea why I was here. What was doing holding someone against me? What was I supposed to say? Oddly enough I didn't push her away. Annoyingly enough she didn't pull away.

"Why did you run away?" I asked in my Oh-so-bored-and-annoyed voice. She stiffened and I let go of her and moved back. This seemed to be getting awkward fast.

"Maybe I decided that I was getting fat! I needed exercise okay?!" she said in a flustered voice, waving her slender hand in front of her. I shrugged and bit my tongue as I realised that the words 'You are not fat' wanted to roll of it. There was a limit to being a socially awkward freak and I was on the edge of surpassing it. I ran a hand through my now-one-toned hair and sighed.

"Your hair changed," she said and it sounded as if she was forcing the words out of her mouth to make the situation more un-awkward.

"Hn."

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, placing her hands on her hips. I ran my eyes over my physique and rolled my eyes. Wow saucy. However this whole act seemed to be completely fake.

"Stop checking me out, Mr-grey-haired-dumb-emo-man," she said pulling a pen from her hair. I ignored her jibe and watched as her midnight coloured waves cascaded to her shoulders. She ran a hand through them making them look messier. Sexier. Wait. A. Minute. Did I just think that? Did Kai Hiwatari just think that? Am I asking myself rhetorical questions? There is something internally wrong with me. Yes, yes there is something wrong with you Kai. You enjoy having conversations with yourself in your head. Cause that is not considered weird or anything. Not that you're badass or anything. Cause you are. Okay. I'm going to stop now. Like right now.

"Why are you here?" I asked her out of the blue, looking up from the ground at long last. Blue. Heh. Cause her hair is blue. I should be a comedian. What am I doing with my life?

"Oh, I wanted Joseph to get proper education," she said looking startled, her face going pale. What was up with her? The question was normal right? It was perfectly normal for me to ask her that?

"Is your team here?" I asked. Look at this. Mr.-non-talkative suddenly decides to strike up conversations. The ironic part was that it seemed like Mariam wanted to throw up. Well it seemed as if she would do anything but have this conversation with me. Wonderful. This proved that I was a socially awkward freak. Damn it.

"No."

Great. Now she was giving one word answers. Which could only mean one thing. I had led her to the edge of the Grand Emo Cannon and she had fallen in. Now she was a brick wall. After spending a few minutes with me. That was how I affected the normal human population. Nice.

"Hn."

I know. Badass reply. I know. I feel like slapping myself as well. Mariam had by now started anxiously chewing on the edge of her pen which was very hot. Again. I feel like slapping myself. Okay whatever. Mariam opened her mouth to say something just as Ray and Max burst through the door and Max skidded in. In such an awkward way that he landed right on top of Mariam. I would say that I wasn't seething with jealousy but that would be the biggest lie that escaped my mouth and destroyed my brain. So I was. I wanted to grab the lemon headed idiot and throw him out a window. That was strongly worded but yeah. The most annoying thing was that she didn't seem to be as annoyed as me.

Damn it.

* * *

**A/N:Should I continue?**

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patience**

**Chapter 3**

**Outbursts**

* * *

It's official.

My brain in the last few seconds has completely effing lost it.

Mariam?! Of all people?! I stood there shocked and watched as Max lay on top of her sleek and perfect frame and it looked fit for a umm... Never mind. The main point was that I wanted to either kill Max or be in his position. The second one sounded better. Stupid brain. Have I taken like drugs or something?! I mentally face palmed but on the outside cleared my throat.

"Max?" You fool! Get off her hot damn body. Again I face palmed. This attraction was retarded. Kinda like my brain at the moment. Mariam pushed Max of her effortlessly and oh damn that turned me on. Max's freckled face was as red as Tyson's jacket. Not a nice color. At all. Not that I knew anything about fashion because I have freaking blue marks on my face.

_No Kai, they're unique and make you stand out and make you look like the utter sexilicious man beast you are..._

I wish I could erase that thought.

"Uh! Oh I'm sorry Mariam. I was kinda caught up in the moment and I slipped and-"he started looking sincerely scared and sorry. Yeah! Yeah! You better be! Or I'll hang you upside down and make you listen to an endless supply of Justin Beiber and Nicki Minaj. In a dark room with Micheal Jackson strapped against your body. Hahahahaha!

...I'll stop thinking now...

"It's fine. Kai kept me entertained anyway," Mariam said standing up and dusting her skirt.

"That was nothing... I could keep you entertained in many, many other ways," I mumbled. Everyone turned to look at me, their eyes wide. Shit! I had thought out loud! Oh damn.

"What was that Kai?" Mariam asked looking utterly freaked out. Damn I was such a creeper.

"Ugh. Yeah. We could have... played a game..." I said, feeling my pale face heat a little. And many, many more games... Oh God. Please stop brain. Please. I'm mentally on my knees. Ugh.

"Yeah... A game," Ray said turning to me and winking, a smirk coating his lips. What a pervert.

_You're one to talk._

Shut up. Kai stop having mental arguments. It cramps your style.

_No! You stop arguing with me!_

Max looked confused and his facial expression made my head ache. Ray obscenely started humming 'Sexy back' making me throw him a dark look. Due to those few seconds that song stayed stuck in my head for the next three days... But that's a different story.

"Wow you guys are weird," Mariam said massaging her flawless forehead with those silky locks falling around her doll-like face. Oh, I could just eat it... Wow I'm acting like the perfect pedophile. My brain tells me that I should strip off and cover myself in glitter and run around stalking girls. Thankfully I won't... I mean I don't feel like it... I never really feel like it. I can. But I won't. Ugh please stop brain. Just leave my head for a second or something.

_Kai if I leave your head you would be drooling with a vacant look in your eyes as your fan girls carry off your body._

Yeah... Cruel, cruel life.

"KAAAI!" Tyson screeched, sliding into the room and making everyone turn to him. He was followed by a breathless Kenny who looked stupider than ever with the loose suit hanging on his body. He blushed when he saw Mariam's flawless and Godly body before him. What a little creep. Again... I was one to talk. Well folks Mariam's transformation explained to the world how puberty affects you in a good way. Cause it does. I mean especially women. Not men. Take me for instance... My hormones are going crazy and I'm talking to myself. When I entered my car I remember being pretty serious... Damn. Mariam.

"What is it, idiot?" I asked, my voice emotionless and my face impassive. Tyson was bent over panting uncontrollably, he looked up, his face flushed and grinned widely at Mariam.

"Wow Mariam! Fancy meeting you here!" he shouted and due to that my headache increased drastically. I made a mental note to always carry around Panadol. Mariam was starting to look more and more like a trapped animal by the second. Not a rat. Something cuter and more elegant. Say an alpaca. Or a jaguar. Or... or a panther!

"Y-yeah!" Mariam stuttered, heat flooding to her face. That was strange. She was jumping from shy to scared to freaked out to seductive... She probably pulled the last one off naturally.

"So why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be staying in your village? Aren't your team here? Why are you a waitress and damn can I order here? I'm freaking hungry!" Tyson said loudly. Mariam's eye twitched a little and I saw beads of sweat materializing on her forehead. The very forehead which I wanted to kiss. The very forehead which I wanted sweat to materialize on due to what I was doing to her. God damn me. The last question reminded me of my fast and I put a hand to my stomach. Oh how I desperately craved the succulent and juicy flesh of chicken meat in my mouth. Chicken meat made by the hands of the beautiful blue haired Goddess who stood before me. Ray said something after that but my starvation led me to zone out and I snapped out of it when Mariam started talking. Her sweet voice entered my ear and sliced through all thoughts of juicy meat... And surprisingly enough 'Sexy back.' Damn Justin Timberlake. Yes... Yes this is how my addiction started... Strangle me.

"No... I wanted to e-educate Joseph. S-so we left and I'm working here. The village elders weren't v-very happy so I'm providing financially," she said stuttering unconvincingly. Of course. I will help you educate my future brother-in-law...

"Didn't your team come with you guys?" I asked finally regaining some of the recently lost brain cells. She shook her head slightly a slight frown upon her cherry stained lips which looked so kissabl- God! She isn't even your friend! Just an acquaintance. And why?! Why?! Was I attracted to her?!

_Because Kai. You, son, are a madman. _

"No. They didn't want to leave the village," She mumbled, her eyes downcast, her whole body language making me suspicious. My eyes narrowed and as much as I didn't want to interrogate the woman who was supposed to be my future wife, I would have to.

"Is Joseph happy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall. I mean I was asking due to the importance of the welfare of my future brother-in-law. Maybe I should start saving up. Like... A Mariam Trust. I mentally clapped at my own creativity.

Her body stiffened visibly and I could tell that Ray had caught on to her suspicious movements. She opened her mouth(her beautiful, beautiful mouth) to answer when a weedy looking waiter opened the door and saw us all crowding around Mariam.

"Mariam, the manager is calling you. You're in trouble for slacking," the waiter drawled. Mariam's emerald eyes snapped to the door and I wanted to chop the waiter in half for disturbing what she was going to say. Oh. Just imagining her lilting voice was making my heart beat quicker in my chest. Oh how I wished I was a sparkly vampire who would be welcome in the arms of any psycho fangirl. I made a mental note to try that next week. Damn... I was going crazy.

I turned my head to glare at the waiter at the door. My death glare of doom which would make any sane guy piss his pants there in then. Well the guy did have a constipated-ish look on his face. And I was one to talk about people's sanity. My hand twitched against my chest and I held myself back from launching Dranzer in his eye and creating a bloody mess... Yummy.

Wow, I was a sadist.

I just wished to see everyone hurt, except Mariam. Well... Maybe I would like to hurt her myself. With my hands... No.. You know what I mean. I'm twisted.

"Okay I'm coming Bob," she said making her way out the door. Hehe. His name was Bob. I once had a dog named Bob. He committed 'suicide.' Heh. I wished this Bob would also commit 'suicide.' As soon as Mariam left the room, all my annoying ex-team mates filed out after her.

Now it was me. And Bob. He stared at me, his pimply face resembling the peperoni pizza I ate last week. I didn't like it. Too much peperoni.

I started making my way out the door and Bob watched me go. I 'accidentally' tripped, pulling the short guys hair and to my extreme satisfaction I heard the ripping sound of his tight pants. I stood up and apologized and then walked away snickering.

Just between you and me brain, it wasn't an accident.

Love sucks.

I'm crazy.

P.S. I'm not talking about being in love with Bob.

* * *

**A/N: Yes in many countries I would be locked up in a soft white padded room. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

***Ahem***

**I would like to thank my beta duskmere, who would be trapped with me. **

**Reviews will be loved.  
**

**I like ducks.**


End file.
